vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Duna (Wonderful World)
Summary Duna is a Playable Character in Wonderful World. She is a Bounty Hunter residing primarily in Ainefir. Duna can discharge lightning when excited. Despite this, she's a very polite woman. Since her childhood, Duna's lightning has made the neighborhood children avoid her in fear. Her parents are Blacksmiths who didn't see Duna this way, and created a sword to absorb electricity. It was passed down to Duna. However, even without training, Duna was able to wield this with ease. The Discharges are a Singular ability; thus is not magic, thus there seems to be magic separate from this but there was no sense regarding this. Duna became a Bounty Hunter at age 16. She has it very hard; as she breaks extra things, she does not get rewards but rather, as a reimbursement fee. As she is always poor, Duna mourns the fact that she never gets to eat meals every day. Likewise, She has admired Orphe, & has since teamed up with her for help; shenanigans ensue. Duna's weapon is Crimley, It is a Sword that can attract the Electricity, and makes the ore Stronger. The reason Duna's Parents created this sword is so her children can use such weapons as Duna is trained as a Blacksmith. She expected a Dagger, but is nonetheless proud. Doesn't completely Suppress Lightning, and there are times where it is discharged to a surprising rhythm. It can absorb lightning strikes at a range of tens of meters. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Duna Haizen, "Chain Lightning", "Disaster Girl" Origin: Wonderful World Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Bounty Hunter, Swordswoman, Boke. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Hunger Suppression, Advanced Swordsmanship, Can shape her Electric Discharges into attacks. (By creating & shaping electric Discharges, she can make attacks that count as lightning regardless of its shape). Attack Potency: Small Town level (Should scale to Chartette) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can go toe to toe with Chartette according to this calc) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Athletic Human (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible she can do better.) Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: ' Small Town level' (According to this calc, Chartette's swing alone should be capable of this..) Stamina: Very High (Has survived mass blood-loss, and kept fighting.) Range: Tens of meters with Crimley. Farther with her Electricity Manipulation. Standard Equipment: *'Crimley:' A sword made with an ore that absorbs lightning; and becomes harder in the process. It does not completely suppress thunder, and there are times when it is discharged to a moment that surprises Duna a bit. The range that can absorb lightning strokes is more than ten meters, and it will not be effective when leaving the sword any further. Intelligence: Average. An expert bounty hunter, although she is still a Japanese high school student. Weaknesses: Can't get too excited, otherwise her Electricity Manipulation will affect her as well, is seen as the Boke out of her and Orphe (Duna's Senpai, and Tsukkomi.), and as such, suffers many of the comedic flaws of one. For more information on Tsukkomi and Boke duos, look HERE. Feats: When using Thunder Spread, Duna uses all her electric abilities, and creates an energy strike so powerful, it can possibly kill even demons on range. Duna though, has survived this move every chance she uses it. She has practiced Hunger Suppression to compensate for the lack of money earned, as mentioned in a win quote when defeating Duna (She never ate for 3 days, implying she probably attempted this...) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Electric Discharges:' Born with this, as a child, she was fascinated with the electricity discharging from her, while her peers were terrified by this. As Duna became more versed into this, she uses her Sword Crimley to control her Discharges. She can use these discharges to form her own attacks, ranging from refracting bolts, feathers made of lightning, & can even use a lot of it at one time in a pinch. This, in the process results in a Double Edge Sword that can zap her when she's too excited. This results in her electrocuting herself; yet she still fights even after the fact. *'Chain Lightning:' Duna's Original Ability. This creates a moving target that keeps the opponent in check. This can be triggered for a thundershock guided by Duna that causes a seemingless floating orb to blast the enemy to bits. *'Lightning Fall:' Duna's EX Ability. Like Chain Lightning, Duna creates an orb of lightning that can be triggered. This make multiple bolts of Lightning Fall like a Waterfall that when hit, electrocute her opponent. This can even physically show lightning electrocuting the opponent. *'Blue Line:' A simple jolt of lightning that can be used to wake an opponent up from the ground, or air. While in the air, it goes diagnoally *'Tyrfing:' **'S Version:' Creates a thunderbolt that shoots up, & launches the opponent into the air. **'HS Version:' Long-range version. *'Bolt Thrust:' Duna thrusts her sword as it discharges Electricity. The latter clause creates a giant electro-ball to be created, causing further Damage. *'Cresent Shock:' An overhead slam that cripples the opponent with a slash that discharges electricity. *'Lightning Assault:' Duna rises to the air; a possible pressure game move as it apparently does no damage. *'Stun Trap:' Creates a ring that when in contact, triggers, and electrocute the opponent. *'Storm Feather:' Creates a Feather of Electricity while in the air that will do one of two things: Worst case, Duna accidently lets it settle, with nothing to do, and dissipate, or explodes multiple times on contact. *'Spark Field:' Creates an energy field that zaps the opponent. The opponent can escape, but it still has its uses. *'Thunder Spread:' Duna's Finish Skill. Duna uses all the discharged lightning contained in her body. The result is a powerful burst of electricity that deals an immense amount of power. It even comes out of her arm, utilizing body straining Electricity. Stats *'Height:' 158cm *'Weight:' 46kg *'Likes:' Eating rice, Touring *'Hates:' Not Eating rice *'Values:' Sword obtained from her parents Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Wonderful World Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7